


Занимательная кулинария

by tier_wolf



Category: Major Grom: Plague Doctor
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: РПС. Дима делает Сереже омлет.
Kudos: 1





	Занимательная кулинария

**Author's Note:**

> Важный варнинг: автор против перепечатывания текста на других ресурсах и обнародования перед прототипами героев

— Ты как акула из Икеи, — с вдохновенным лицом выдал Тихон. Сережа от неожиданности подавился соком, хотя реплика относилась даже и не к нему. 

— Со мной мечтают сфоткаться все девочки младше шестнадцати? — скептично уточнил Дима. До живописных Тихоновых метафор ему еще пить и пить, поэтому выглядел он скорее недовольным, чем оценившим шутку.   
— И это тоже, — заверил Тихон. Но так и не признался, в чем был первоначальный смысл. 

— А ты как нож в столовой Мосфильма, — передразнил его Дима.   
— Ту-пой, — отчаянно и беззвучно проартикулировал Сережа прямо в растерянное лицо Тихона.

— А «сфоткаться» это эвфемизм? — наивно уточнил Саша, оторвавшись от телефона. — Чего? Я просто не понял, да чего вы?

На его обиженное сопение все тут же забили. 

Тихону приспичило чего-то добиться от Димы, но ввиду своего нетрезвого состояния, он и сам уже не очень понимал, чего, а у Сережи стремительно портилось радужное настроение.

— Ну помнишь, как раньше, в общежитии, ну Дим, Димась, — заныл Тихон, выбравшись из кресла, в которое тут же скатился, не отрываясь от мобильника, Саша. 

«Димась» вскинул брови с таким изумлением, что Сережа бы на месте Тихона точно догадался — пора отвалить. _Не факт, что отвалил бы, но хоть догадался и мысленно поставил галочку._

— Только если ты захлопнешься уже, Жизневский, — пообещал Дима.   
— Да я уже, — искренне обрадовался Дима и начал оттеснять его в сторону кухни, так и не перестав балаболить. 

Сережа задумчиво сложил ноги на стол. Потом спустил обратно. Сходить посмотреть? Вломиться посреди какой-нибудь личной сценки он не боялся — у Димы явно не то настроение, под которое хорошо заходит романтика. 

— Думаешь, чего они? — заинтересованно спросил он у Саши. Тот поднял взгляд и удивленно пожал плечами. Какое мол нам-то дело.   
Сереже очень даже было дело. 

— Ты бы посидел, а? — все-таки одернул его в спину Саша.   
— А вдруг они там из окна прыгают? — фальшиво возмутился Сережа. — А я тоже хочу. 

Из окон, конечно, никто не прыгал, но Сережа успел застать восхитительную сцену изгнания Тихона из кухни. Дима очень профессионально, прямо таки отточенным годами жестом вломил Тихону, подошедшему сзади, локтем по ребрам, и тот ретировался. Сережа восхищенно присвистнул и вжался в стену, пропуская его мимо себя. 

— Тебе-то еще чего? — Дима заметил его присутствие, но так остро уже не отреагировал.   
— Любопытно, — честно признался Сережа. Он прокрался дальше в кухню, невесомо, как та мифическая кошка, которой очень хочется наскребсти неприятностей на свой же хребет. Впрочем, его не шугнули, и даже позволили оккупировать стул. 

Дима готовил.   
О том, что Дима готовит, у них на съемочной площадке ходили полноценные легенды. Собственно, что еще обсуждать, когда половина каста мучается на диете — парни по принуждению, Люба по собственной неуемной инициативе. А Дима, понимаете ли, готовил. По рассказам Тихона, даже хорошо. 

Сережа вытащил прямо из-под ножа мокрый ломтик томата. 

— Нарываешься, — не отвлекаясь, и больше не удостоив его взглядом, заметил Дима.   
— Нисколько. Я любопытствую, — повторился Сережа. — Так вы с ним учились вместе? А где?

— В архитектурном, Сереж, собирались строить светлое будущее, мосты, заводы, пароходы...   
Теперь уже сам Дима засунул в рот нарезанную помидорку, и Сережа не меньше минуты тупил, осознавая, что ему пудрят мозги. Какой еще архитектурный. Но когда мысль полностью оформилась, что-то шутить в ответ тоже оказалось уже довольно тупо. 

Не то чтоб его очень занимал Дима.   
Ну ладно, занимал.   
Но до сегодняшнего дня это было малозначимое фоновое чувство — смысл об этом переживать, если Дима только для того и является на съемочную площадку, чтобы таскаться за Сережей? Нечто само собой разумеющееся и вечно находящееся рядом. 

А сегодня случился Тихон, и перемкнуло. 

Здоровенный этот вездесущий Тихон, обнимающий Диму со спины. Вообще у него красиво получалось. Он был явно выше и шире в плечах, чем Дима, но смотрел на него при этом таким грустным взглядом побитой псины, что как-то даже и не оставалось сомнений, кто действительно рулит парадом. Дима не сильно отбивался, пока Тихон был относительно трезвым. Потом они все жахнули коньяка в честь окончания первого этапа съемок, и «кино» стало уже не таким интересным. 

Но вот эти здоровенные лапищи на плечах Димы, мнущие ткань тонкой-тонкой, уже не съемочной, футболки, зачем-то запечатлелись у Сережи в голове намертво.   
Футболка все еще оставалась на месте. Та же самая. Какая-то непотребно домашняя, обрисовывающая лопатки, и открывающая ключицы в растянутом вороте. Вообще хотелось приблизиться, положить Диме на плечи уже свои руки. Сравнить, будет ли так же красиво. В прошлый раз он даже откинулся назад, обернулся, и поверх плеча улыбнулся Тихону. Что-то сказал, наверняка, очень умное. 

— Найдешь базилик? — спродуцировал очередную мудрость Дима. Теперь настроение у него было испорчено вконец, и на лопатки с ключицами оставалось только пялиться.   
— А выгляжу так, как будто найду? — искренне усомнился Сережа. 

Базилик был все-таки найден — общими усилиями, в столе. И не пожелавший с ним легко расставаться Сережа получил взамен ломтик сыра. 

— Достань зажигалку, — потребовал Дима. Взамен зажигалки не предложили даже сыр. Какая-то неправильная мышеловка.

Дима вытряс из джинсов сигареты, закурил одну, и только потом поджег газ на плите. Сережа опасливо выскреб из брошенной на столе пачки сигарету и для себя — в куртке были свои, но стало интересно попробовать чужое. 

Дима готовил омлет — запоздало дошло до Сережи, когда о край сковородки были торжественно расколоты три яйца. Готовил он с какой-то восхитительной небрежностью. С уверенностью, что если покидать все в одну миску, то в итоге получится нечто удобоваримое. Сережа бы _не поручился_ , если бы стал проделывать подобное сам. Заключительным штрихом оказалась мрачно зажатая в углу рта сигарета, с которой периодически художественно стряхивался пепел — прямо в раковину. Вот же романтика коммунальных кухонь. 

В соседней комнате зашевелились остальные, и Сережа торопливо вытянул ноги, перегораживая вход, и изрядно съехав вниз на стуле. 

Без Романа поговорить толком оказалось не о чем. Рабочие моменты — те обсуждались триста раз. О личном — никто с ним делиться не собирался. _Архитектурный, ага.  
_  
— Бон аппети, товарищ Гражданин, — Сережа успел провалиться в какие-то очередные фантазии о дурацкой футболке, поэтому тарелка перед ним плюхнулась крайне неожиданно.   
— Тавтология, — неуверенно упрекнул он, подбирая ноги и приобретая прилично-сидячее положение. — А Тихон? 

Дима передернул плечами, что могло равно подразумевать «да пошел он» или «приготовлю еще раз».   
Дима уселся прямо на стол, прикуривая новую сигарету и с интересом наблюдая за Сережей. Нет, ну кто ему сказал, что под таким взглядом вообще можно есть? 

...Вообще есть было можно.   
Пофиг на насмешливый этот взгляд. После двух недель полезной сбалансированной еды из «коробочек» в жизни Сережи наконец-то случилась еда нормальная. Несбалансированная. Невероятная просто. 

— Я тебя свяжу и увезу к себе в Питер. В багаже, на плацкарт у меня денег нет, пока не выплатят гонорар, — пообещал он, что-то напоследок еще невнятно простонав — было горячо. 

Но вот бдительность терять точно не стоило, потому что на кухню просочился всеми забытый Тихон и сунулся к сковородке, чтобы обнаружить там пустоту.   
— Эй, а я? — совершенно по-детсадовски обиделся он.   
— Изыди, — прошипел Сережа. Прямо с отчаянием и по-злодейски получилось, эту бы сцену да врезать в фильм. — Закажи себе шаурмы пожрать. Не нарушай технологический процесс, у нас тут важная гуманитарная миссия, я собираюсь научиться... 

— Отличать базилик от хрена, — еле слышно закончил Дима, одновременно с этим затушив сигарету. 

Его руку — от пальцев и до провокационно торчащей ключицы Сережа и Тихон огладили взглядами _почти синхронно._

— И это тоже не эвфемизм? — внезапно озадачился у них за спинами оторвавшийся от своей переписки Саша.   
— Тоже, — с чувством заверил Дима. 

Затевался новый омлет.


End file.
